


Take an Extra Step, GOH the Extra Mile (The Prologue)

by GreninjaGirl



Series: A New Kind of Pokemon Betrayal Story [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galar-chihou | Galar Region (Pokemon), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Sequel, Time Travel, but it's also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaGirl/pseuds/GreninjaGirl
Summary: They failed. Ash and Goh were unable to summon Zacian and Zamazenta, which resulted in his research partner getting eaten. Goh no longer exists. He never existed, apparently.Time went backwards, making it so Ash just entered Alola. That means Riolu has yet to hatch, the Alola League has yet to happen, and Ash hasn't even obtained his Alolan Pokemon... meaning Dragonite, Gengar, and Galarian Farfetch'd are not his.Also, only a select few of Ash's friend ended up remember the events, two of them being his Alolan Parents and all their Pokemon.Now in such a position, Ash feels lost... as if he cannot do anything.Despite all this, a new face comes into his life. A being who happens to be more powerful then Arceus, yet didn't even know it until recently. Ash learns the truth behind his world and the events that were meant to be.(Story used to be known as 'Take an Extra Step, GOH the Extra Mile' - but was changed due to how the story progressed.)
Series: A New Kind of Pokemon Betrayal Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964269
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	1. Words from the Author: How Updates will Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of 'Not Everyone is a Steal-Type'
> 
> You need to read that if you are to understand this.

Hello everyone! Yuki here.

After posting the first part of my story to two different websites (here and Wattpad) ...I decided in the end, they will get the uploads first. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I dislike you guys or anything! It's just that over there, I got many commenters and interactions right away. It seems like it was loved very quickly and it made me feel good. I wasn't planning on writing all 9 Chapters as fast as I did, you know.

I already added chapter 0 to the other website, but I won't be adding that here until tomorrow. If you want to see chapters early, I suggest you go read it over there. On this website, I am leaving comments open to the public. If you don't have an account over there, you can respond when I upload it here. It will show up without needing to be approved.

_**JUST WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T COMMENT AHEAD OF CHAPTERS! DON'T SPOIL IT FOR OTHERS!** _

OK? Good.

I'll cya all in the morning then :)

* * *

As compensation for this sudden news, I'll let you in on a little secret: This story isn't planned out the same way my other was. I don't have a document explaining what happens where or anything. As I already wrote the first part, I have a path I must follow. That will keep me in my tracks~


	2. Chapter 0: A Talk about The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 'Not Everyone is a Steal-Type,' Goh had a conversation with Professor Kukui. We learn some unsaid details, along with the ending of the last book from the Professor's POV.
> 
> (This is MORE then just a summary chapter. - In fact, it's less of a summary and more of giving unsaid information I held off, in order to not give away the ending. Either way, skipping would be a bad idea.) ;)

Goh was enjoying his talk between Ash, Gladion, Clemont and Max. He got to know more about his best friend's friends from other Regions. Despite his smile on the outside, his insides were in turmoil. He knew this wasn't going to last forever. His plan was more likely to fail, in fact. He felt the need to talk out his worries, but at the same time, he couldn't risk Ash finding out. It would upset him!

He then thought about Professor Kukui and his son Lei. At the very least, he should know about the possible outcome he might deal with. It was the least he could do for bringing them all into this mess of his.

"Hey Ash, I'm gonna go talk to Prof. Kukui a bit." Goh got up from his train bunk, Sobble on his shoulder. "I got a couple things to ask him."

"OK!" Ash showed his signature smile, it was one of the brightest things Goh has ever seen. It always made him feel warm inside. Knowing his back up plan would tear that away was the most scary thought he ever had.

He closed the door and walked passed the girls room. He could hear them chatting about their adventures with Ash and... is that Iris screaming about how she never heard of Fairy-types? Ouch. He continued walking over to the final door and knocked.

"It's Goh. Can I come in?" The young boy with light blue eyes and red streaks in his hair asked.

"Sure, it's unlocked!" The Alolan father responded. Goh walks in and closes the door gently. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to vent in a sense, if that's ok..." A frown hit the kids face, not unnoticed by Kukui. He pointed to the bed across from him, Goh sitting down.

"What's wrong?"

"Professor, I haven't told Ash this, because it would rip him apart if he knew... but I feel as a father to a new born child, you need to know..." Goh took a deep breath. "What will happen if I have to resort to Plan B, which is sadly more likely going to happen."

Kukui, who was holding Tapu Koko's Pokeball in his right hand, fidgeting with it, put it down. Something told him he was not going to like what he was about to hear. "I won't tell Ash as long as it doesn't hurt him or his friends."

Goh nodded and began his serious talk. "When I found the files on Exteratus and Ash, I also found 10 different files that, if looked at alone, mean nothing." Goh took out the Papers from his bag he printed out. He handed them to the Professor who took a look at them. Each seemed like their own kind of nonsense. He handed them back to Goh, who put the papers back in his bag. He then pulled out a longer paper, folded up.

"If you look at it from a different angle, you realize those 10 pages had actual meaning." Handing the Professor the pages, he realized this one long piece of paper was all 10 pages overlapping each other! Every word now made complete sense.

"It's an extensive amount of research on me." Goh's tone went quiet. "Apparently, I am the key to completing his plans. To be more exact, the amount of Aura I hold alone."

As Kukui kept reading, his eyes widened at the results of this research. "I can see why you thought you should tell me." He handed the paper back to Goh before his temptation to rip it into shreds took over.

"If we fail to call the Sword and Shield dogs, Externatus will eat me. If I'm eaten, time will go backwards enough to the point where Lei wasn't even a soul." Goh began to shed tears. "Not only that, but as the one eaten, my entire existence will act as a sacrifice! It will be as if I was never here!"

As the boy cried, Prof Kukui got up and sat next to him, giving him a fatherly hug. This helped Goh tremendously, calming him down enough to tell him his true countermeasure.

"From what I understand, I should be able to call Zamazenta... but as all these notes are from the evil man himself, I feel as if that small bit was to lure me into a trap. Ash will be able to summon Zacian with no problems, but you need to summon both. It's not possible any other way." Goh wiped the little tears still falling from his face. "More likely, I was meant to summon Zamazenta, but for unforeseen reasons, I'm going to fail."

The Alolan professor listens quietly, taking in everything the boy has said.

"That's why if we fail, I'm going to let myself be eaten. But before that, Ash's Riolu needs to evolve."

"If you needed a Lucario, I have one... but it's in Alola." Kukui informed Goh.

"Sadly, it can't be just any Lucario. Ash is the 'Chosen One' - it can only be done by his Pokemon. Riolu evolves by friendship during the day, which it seems like they are already close. Riolu just refuses for who knows what reason." Goh pulled something out of his bag, surprisingly Kukui knew what it was. "If worst comes to worst, I'll have Cinderace make Riolu swallow this."

"The forced evolution pill..." Kukui seemed disappointed.

"Under normal circumstances, no one should be using one of these," Goh began, "But if I'm eaten, time will revert back anyway, meaning it will be an unhatched egg once again."

Goh looked out the window, seeing the stars of Galar. "It's not like I want to do any of this, you know. I stayed up most of the night calculating other possibilities, trying to find a happy ending for everyone." He then looked at the Professor again. "Ash may be able to make miracles happen, but I don't see it happening this time. Ever since we came back from Johto, I've gotten this feeling as if we've been cut off from our reality. Something like we're living in an alternate timeline that was not meant to be."

"What you mean is..." Kukui's eyes slowly began to widen with terror.

"Everything that is happening now isn't meant to be, which means Ash's status currently means nothing... unless I'm eaten."

The two talked for a little more time, Kukui realizing that despite what he or Ash wishes, Goh has created the best counter measure. Even if Goh would no longer be around, there's another timeline where none of this even happens. One Ash and Goh live happily, continuing their adventures together. Lei would grow up without any of these issues. He just cursed himself for being the split half of his other timeline self.

Ash doesn't understand this complicated stuff. The professor can now see why Goh is doing all this behind his back. Although he doesn't agree with the methods or the results, he decides to follow though. He just wishes that if anyone were not to remember this current present, his wife didn't have to bare the pain of remembering their soon-to-be unborn child.

**~.~.~**

Much time has passed, to the point where Ash and Goh are attempting to summon The Galar Guardians. Kukui is watching from the far back, standing in front of Max. He sees the two relics beginning to glow, gaining some hope that Plan B will not need to happen. As soon as that thought passed his mind, the shield lost its glow. Not too long after, the Sword stopped as well.

"No..." Kukui said to himself quietly. "Please... not Plan B..."

Goh fell to the ground, tossing Cinderace the pill. Seeing this action, Kukui resigned to his fate. Tapu Koko felt Kukui's emotions drop, as they were closer friends then Kukui realized. Quickly turning around to fly back at him, the Island Guardian was shot in the back with a Flamethrower. It dropped to the ground, unconscious.

He saw Ash be kicked to the side and his Riolu following him. Cinderace ran after Riolu, leaving it's trainer (despite not wanting to.)

Goh made his speech and Cinderace shoved the pill into Riolu's mouth.

 **"LUCARIO, SMASH THE MASHINE! FAST!"** Goh yelled at the Aura Pokemon.

Kukui could see Ash reaching out his arm to his fighting-type Pokemon, who smashed the machine. Then it reached towards Goh, who was being eaten.

With that, Kukui fell to the ground, soon to have his mind brought to the past without the brave boy named Goh. Before his mind left the current present, he heard Goh's voice one last time: **_Professor, I'm not a Steal-Type. I'm not strong enough to withstand the poisonous strength of Eteratus. Ash, however, is strong. Not just physically, but mentally as well. He may struggle, as he's dealt with many things in the past, but he can get back up. If you remember everything, please look after him. He is, for sure, going to be very hurt in the beginning..._**

**~.~.~**

Kukui opens his eyes as he ears Ash upstairs, crying about what he first thought was a dream...


	3. Chapter 1: Emotional Tears, Followed by Lifelessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Wattpad BEFORE Archive of our Own! (GreninjaGirlYuki)
> 
> This chapter has been up for about 24 hours there... :')

The moon was bright in Alola's night sky, but the hearts of two were not. Ash and Professor Kukui had just opened their eyes from what seemed like a nightmare... but sadly, they both knew that was too good to be true.

Kukui looked at his phone, the date was the same one Ash first slept in his house. _We've gone that far back..._ The Professor thought to himself.

Ash sat up, Pikachu on his lap. Tears shot down his eyes, knowing he's failed not only Goh, but his little Alolan brother.

"Pika..." The electric mouse hugged Ash. It was all he could do at the moment, as Pikachu knew this was very similar to the feelings his trainer had when he couldn't save Arron's Lucario: unchangeable defeat. Ash could save the day, but would Goh come back...?

Just then, the two heard... barking? Sounded like a Rockruff, if Ash's memory served correctly. On his old loft, he looked down to see his Lycanroc... unevolved. It was, for sure, a Rockruff again. It was, for sure, his.

It barked in confusion, not sure what was going on. That's when Professor Kukui came up the stairs with soggy eyes. "Calm down, boy. I'll try and explain in a little bit."

Ash slowly turned his head to his Alolan Dad, his own eyes seeming almost lifeless. "So... you remember..." Ash asked (well, more like stated, since even the teacher was clenching his fists.)

Kukui's heart dropped, the boy sounded so lifeless... so defeated. It wasn't just his eyes. The man just nods, before grabbing his phone. "I'm just going to inform Samson Oak that we'll be out for a couple days."

Just looking at the raven haired boy, you could tell he needed some time to cope with everything. Heck, the teacher wasn't even sure if it was just the two and their Pokemon who remembered, or if people like Lillie, Gladion and even his... _wife?_ There were too many unsure factors for Kukui, and with Ash like this, he wasn't going to get a full understanding anytime soon.

After a few seconds, Ash nods. Then he looks away, pulling the blankets over his head. He wants some sleep. He hopes for this to be one extremely long nightmare, although his broken soul tells him other wise.

Rockruff, who was extremely confused by what was going on (since he was not part of the plan,) was trying to get answers from either of the two men in the house. Pikachu ended up taking the role, as despite being as hurt as everyone else, he knew his trainer was hit the hardest.

At some point, Ash's tears dried up. Everything about the young boy that made him shine... seemed to be non-existent. He fell asleep under the quiet Alolan night and thanks to Pikachu's kindness, Rockruff learned the full extent of what happened.

* * *

Professor Kukui decides while he's still awake, to try and confirm his suspicions about Goh. One way to do that was look up 'Gogo Systems' - a little business Goh's parents ran.

His eyes widened with disbelief: Ikou and Kurune were multi-millionaires, with 'Gogo Systems' being well known worldwide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit to get here! Next one will becoming within a week (hopefully... I am trying to prepare for Crown Tundra by breeding an insane amount of 5IV Pokemon with Egg Moves. Yep, that's now my Pokemon Game specialty... LOL)
> 
> Anyway, the next few chapters will be addons to this one: the bits I was having a hard time making flow...
> 
> ____________________
> 
> ~Notes for English Dub Watchers~
> 
> I don't know their English names for Goh's parents. Despite this, I want to use their Japanese names. The meaning to their names are actually perfect the way they are (Information form Bulbagarden, but I personally knew the Father's name. I'm more or less surprised about the other two!):
> 
> Kurune (mother) - her name stems from 'Kuru', which means 'to come'
> 
> Ikou (father) - his name stems from 'Iku', which means 'to go'
> 
> Tome (the grandma's name) which stems from 'Tomeru', which means 'to stop'
> 
> Learn something new everyday, right?
> 
> ____________________
> 
> Anyway, I don't plan to use the Japanese names of things often, but I will end up throwing a couple within as jokes. (You'll see why in later chapters.)


	4. Words from the Author: How the next few 'Chapters' will go

Hey guys! Yuki here.

So I try to limit the amount of 'in-between' memos I create, but I thought you should know how the next few 'chapters' will work. I put them in ' for a reason: These are bits I had a hard time fitting into the first chapter and overall, worked better as their own mini chapters.

What's more: Despite me putting them into their own mini chapters, I'M STILL HAVING TROUBLE WRITING THEM WELL!

The next few chapters will be dubbed 'Rewind Stories' - they will contain the events of from when Ash and gang were teleported off the train to a little bit after Ash woke up (Chapter 1) ...in other words, important Characters/Pokemon's viewpoint of the changes. There should only be about 3 or 4 in the end. (The first one is about to be uploaded after this message...)

Because I'm NOT confident in my writing for these 'Rewind Stories' chapters, at the end of each bit, I outlined IN ORDER what details should be remembered in the long run.

Anyway, Incineroar and Rowlet coming first! Gimme 20mins and it shall be up~


	5. Chapter 1.1: Rewind Stories (Litten and Rowlet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events from the eyes of Ash's Alola Grass and Fire-type. (The before and after.)

The timezone between Galar and Alola is 11 hours (with Alola being behind.) By the time Goh and the others were teleported by Jirachi to their main destination, it had just turned noon in Kukui's homeland.

Lei had just fallen asleep for his afternoon nap. Rowlet, naturally liking to sleep, took it's spot in the little boy's crib. The two always had naps together.

Incineroar was outside with his best friend, Dusk Lycanroc. The two were sparring, like every other time Lei would nap. That little boy has taken a liking to all of Ash's Alolan Pokemon. So much so that they end up helping by keeping the boy entertained while Bernet gets a little done around the house.

This day felt a little odd to the fully evolved kitten, as it new Tapu Koko wasn't on the island. The Island Guardians don't normally leave Alola for any reason. What could of possessed the one closest to his trainer's teacher to go on such a long journey to the point of being captured?  
What's more, Kukui's Lucario was sitting on the roof, looking in the direction Galar was in. The aura Pokemon only decided to go to that spot within the past half an hour. Insineraor had a bad feeling...

A few seconds after that feeling came, Rowlet woke up. It felt uneasy, but wasn't sure why. Deciding Lei was asleep enough, the un-evolved grass Pokemon got up and went outside as well.

Placing itself on top of the fire kitten's head, Rowlet, Incineraor, Lycanroc, and Lucario looked into the distance. That's when Lucario jumped up and suddenly released a massive amount of Aura. A wave of pure life energy surrounded the 4 Pokemon, alongside a couple others inside. Just like everyone in Galar, every living creature couldn't keep their eyes open. It was almost as if a long deep sleep was about to engulf the world.

Rowlet, being the one who sleeps the most within the group, didn't resist the feeling and was asleep within seconds. Incineroar, who was fighting it, was able to keep its eyes open long enough to see Rowlet... disappear? The darkness soon consumed him. What was lying on the other side... was too much for anyone with a heart to handle.

* * *

Before Incineroar even re-opened its eyes, it felt... smaller. Weaker even. Almost as if it has lost years of progress. Opening it's eyes, he was inside an old abandoned building... as a Litten!  
The now fully un-evolved fire cat slowly recognized it's surroundings. It's the building he and his caretaker Pokemon stayed in when he first met Ash.

Still feeling as if something was extremely... wrong with the situation, he feels a familiar presence from behind. Slowly turning around, Litten saw Stoutland, the caretaker who should be dead!

Despite how much the kitten wanted to see Stoutland, something told him that if he went any closer, he wouldn't be able to recover from another loss.

* * *

At about the same time (maybe at least ten minutes later,) Rowlet felt 4 little Pokemon using Peck on it. Despite how sleepy the owl felt, it was smart enough to know not to sleep when being attacked.

Eyes fully open and mind finally awake, Rowlet notices he's in his old home in the forest. The ones using peck was it's little siblings. Confused on what was going on, it realized something was missing. Well, more like felt it missing... It's Everstone!

Quickly getting up, it began to look around it's home for the Everstone. Rowlet, not being one to multitask, ended up forgetting to question what was going on. Lucky for the owl, his kind father stopped his actions and handed him another Everstone. Then was asked what the heck happened.

That put Rowlet back on track, as it had no idea as well! Toucannon told his son to use Razor Leaf. Not quite understanding why, it does so anyway... or at least tries to! Leafage, a move it forgotten when it learned how to use Razor Leaf, appeared instead!

Toucannon, having confirmed it's own suspicions, told the Grass/Flying owl to head to the abandoned house, where his partner Incineroar once lived. Rowlet, still confused, followed his father's advice and began it's quick flight.

* * *

Litten was still standing in place, unsure of what action to take. It was happy to see Stoutland, but another good-bye with the dog could shatter the cat's emotional state forever this time.

Stoutland could see Litten's struggle, as it does remember passing away and meeting Torracat in the after life, teaching it another move. The Big-Hearted Pokémon couldn't bare to have the little kitten be around as it passed away again. Lucky for this old Pokemon, Rowlet came flying by.

Noticing Incineroar as a Litten again, the situation finally somewhat clicked. A little slow on the uptake, but better late then never, right? It decided to fly next to his teammate, which sparked a convincing talk between Stoutland and Litten. The Big-Hearted Pokémon was able to convince the kitten to at least check if Ash was still around. If his trainer wasn't, he was free to come back.

Litten gave a smile to his caretaker before turning around. Alongside Rowlet, they walked to Professor Kukui's house in the middle of Alola's starry night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Notes for people who are confused by this chapter~
> 
> What you really needed to take out of this chapter
> 
> 1\. Alola is 11 hours behind Galar (Actual time difference between UK and Hawaii)
> 
> 2\. This chapter was focused on Incineroar (who is now a Litten again) and Rowlet.
> 
> 3\. Kukui's Lucario surrounded Incineroar, Lycanroc, Rowlet, and a couple others with it's Aura. (Reminder that in the final chapter of 'Not Everyone is a Steal-type' - Ash's Lucario smashed a machine that was protecting Cerise and Rose from something. I have yet to mention what that something is.) Also, Incineroar saw Rowlet 'disappearing.'
> 
> 4\. Incineroar woke up in the location it was staying when it first met Ash. (Now as a Litten.) This takes place at about the same time Ash woke up as well.
> 
> 5\. Stoutland is alive (again)
> 
> 6\. Rowlet woke up with its family in the forest (That contained his father Toucannon, mother trumbeak, and little brothers and sisters that are Pikipek.)
> 
> 7\. Rowlet did not have an Everstone.
> 
> 8\. Rowlet can no longer use Razor Leaf, as it went back to Leafage.
> 
> 9\. Rowlet goes over to Litten's location
> 
> 10\. Stoutland convinces Litten to go back to Ash, on the condition that if he isn't there, he can come back.
> 
> 11\. Both still don't know the full extent of what's going on, but they can tell something is up.


	6. Chapter 1.2: Rewind Stories (Professor Bernet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was uploaded to Wattpad a couple days ago... sorry c':

The day in Alola has reached it's peak, being noon. Bernet was in the kitchen, making herself and the Pokemon a nice baked lunch. Over in the living room, her little boy slept quietly in his crib with Ash's Rowlet. They looked so cute together!

Her husband's Lucario and Incineroar were sitting by the TV, watching the replay of their battle between their trainer and Alola's champion. His other Pokemon were out and about, doing whatever they do.

When she finally turned on the oven, Lucario slowly got up from its spot and walked out the door. From the sounds of it, seems like it hopped on the roof. When Bernet looked at the fire/dark type, it shrugged.

About twenty minutes passed and Lucario was still outside, which worried the Professor. If she knows anything about Lucario's, they have the ability to sense and use 'Aura,' something that can be found in all living things. Her husband's Lucario doesn't just walk out for no reason like it did...

As she thought this, Rowlet suddenly woke up. Slowly, but gently, it wiggled out of Lei's snuggling. (Doing it's best not to wake him up.) The Grass/Flying also flew outside.

"Rowlet never wakes up from a nap like that..." Bernet said quietly to herself. It didn't take long for her to suddenly see herself, her little boy, and all the Pokemon within this little house of hers on the beach be surrounded in a blue-like energy shield.

_An Aura Shield?!_ Was the last thing before Bernet's eyes closed, bringing her back in time like many others...

* * *

The next time Bernet Opened her eyes, she was in an apartment bedroom. This was the place she lived in before she married Kukui...

Everything felt like more-or-less of a dream to her, until she got a text message from Kukui himself. It didn't even take second for her to drop the phone, grab _ANY NEAR BY JACKET,_ and run out the door.

On the screen of the phone, the text message was still open:

I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't a dream...

Your Husband, Kukui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick message from the Author: Sorry it took such a long time to upload this chapter! Not gonna lie, writing these little bits kind made me feel so... bored...
> 
> This chapter isn't the best, but when you already covered most of what happened from the view of... HOW MANY PEOPLE/POKEMON ALREADY? 3? 4? You kinda run out of ways to spice up what you need to say.
> 
> I needed to add Bernet's side, before continuing. She's too important to the long term to not explain her bit right now... Sorry about that!
> 
> Anyway, I got some good new: Next Chapter will be CHAPTER 2! YAY FOR PROGRESS!


	7. IMPORTANT UPDATE: PLEASE READ! (COMPLETELY EDITED/COMPLETELY DIFFERENT UPDATE AS OF NOVEMBER 9TH)

Hey everyone, Yuki here! I'm going to update the story now, but there will be a chapter I will update in a few days. (AKA: The chapter I originally had problems with.)

Also, as I write this, I'm preparing to got to a doctors appointment. I've actually been sick for 3 weeks now... which worries me. c':

Anyway, updated chapters are coming today. Please enjoy! :)


	8. Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapters were uploaded to Wattpad awhile ago. I'm just adding them hew now :)

It's now 8AM in Alola, the sun shining brightly. Outside, many people have begun their day like they normally would, unaware of what happened to them.

Ash was still asleep, tears long gone. Pikachu and Rockruff, alongside Rowlet and Litten (who made their way back) were cuddling with their trainer.

Professor Kukui and Bernet, who arrived at the same time Ash's Fire and Grass/Flying-types did, were also asleep. Bernet cried for a long time before passing out. Kukui did not fall asleep until just a few minutes ago. (He almost forgot about Rotom and its Pokedex...) Once the Pokemon was back in it's device and had a little chat with the teacher, it too went to sleep. (Well, I guess you can call it hibernation mode...?)

With everyone asleep, a powerful Pokemon Ash met back during his Sinnoh journey put everyone in that house, alongside a couple other Pokemon elsewhere, into the same dream...

* * *

Inside the dream world, Pikachu and all of Ash's Pokemon he has ever owned (even his Pokemon from beyond his Alola adventures) were sitting with their trainer on a beach, looking at a still sunset. For some reason, this kind of view helped Ash relax a little. He knew this wasn't real and knew having a relaxing dream was impossible for him to accomplish while being as depressed as he was in real life. The 10-year-old was thankful to whoever was giving him a relaxing setting, alongside being with all the Pokemon he has caught.

...Although Greninja and Riolu were missing, which made Ash a little sad.

The Professor Couple, alongside their Pokemon, sat a bit further away. They looked at the trainer from a distance, glad to see him finally getting a little relaxation in.

Sadly, it seems as if all that progress is about to go down the drain...

"So I finally get to meet you, Ash Ketchum." A female voice said from behind the group. "Or should I call you Satoshi? I have no idea which language this world officially goes by..."

All the Pokemon turned around to see a girl with brown wavy hair that reached just below her neck. Her eyes were brown and seemed to be closer to the age of the Professors. Maybe younger, since the couple look a little younger then they actually are. All the Pokemon took a defensive stance, not sure what to make of the presence in front of them.

The girl saw where this was going. "I know what this sounds like... and I ask that you all just CALM DOWN..."

"STAY AWAY!" Ash yelled, anger in his tone. He was still facing the ocean. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHERE YOU CAME FROM, BUT I DON'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO DEAL WITH ANYMORE LIFE-CHANGING EVENTS!"

His Pokemon could feel the pain radiating from their trainers voice. Ash's Charizard, who tends to be one to act quick on his trainers behalf, used flame thrower on the unknown girl. Extreme life-threating fear showed in her eyes as the flames came closer. Before the fire hit, a Water Shuriken intercepted.

_'Are all Charizards insanely powerful or something?'_ A voice of telepolty spoke from an unseen location.

Although Ash has never heard this voice, he knew who was talking. He turned his head to see the familiar Ninja Frog he has come to love so much, but left behind in Kalos to clean up the mess left by Team Flare. "Greninja...?"

The Ninja Frog, currently in Ash-Greninja form, nods. _'Don't worry, Ash. This girl is not a threat.'_

_'ASH, DO YOU KNOW THIS NINJA WANNABE?'_ Suddenly, Ash could understand what Charizard is now saying.

_'NINJA WANNABE? HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE NINJA POKEMON, YOU OVERRATED STUPID FIRE LIZARD?'_

_'STUPID? YOU WANNA FIGHT?'_

_'I GLADLY ACCEPT ANY CHALLENGE FROM YOUR KIND!'_

As the two powerful Pokemon took their stance, Ash started laughing. This made the two temporary forget their dual and look at their trainer in slight annoyance.

_'WHAT'S SO FUNNY?'_ The two said in unison.

Ash, who couldn't stop laughing, just answered, "I knew if you two ever met, it would turn out like this." The kid was now lying on the sand, kicking his legs in the air. He found this too funny.

The two Pokemon smiled. They were happy their champion trainer suddenly seemed to be in a better mood.

Ash, now looking at the girl himself, felt something similar to when he fought Arceus: overwhelming power. (Actually, it was 10 times stronger then the Pokemon who created the world.) Although despite that intense presence, it felt more calming then anything. Almost as if the girl had all that Power, but no intention to ever use it.

Pushing away his depression that now seems to be gone, he decides to interact with the unknown girl.

"Sorry about that. I just experienced something that was a bit too hard to deal with. I am Ash Ketchum, but my middle name is Satoshi." He then tilted his head, just realizing that he understood his Pokemon. "Wait, how did I understand my Pokemon like that?"

The girl, still keeping her distance, sat down on the sand. Her face seemed a bit sad. "It's because this new world is a branch from the main timeline. Many changes, good and bad, have happened."

Ash's expression once again turned grim. Although he was no longer depressed, remembering the events was still painful. _Remembering that Goh was gone was still too painful..._

"Goh can still be saved." The girl, who has still yet to give her name, replied as if she read the raven haired trainers mind. "He's not completely gone. Not yet."

Turning her head to the left for a moment, then looking at the sky, she also said more good news. "Lei, your Alolan baby brother, can also be saved."

Although Ash could not see, Professor Kukui and Bernet were crying happy tears off in the distance. They could tell that those words were meant for them. S _he did look in their direction for a moment, after all._

Ash felt the heavy feeling he had since the battle become much lighter. His Pokemon all felt it as well and were happy for their trainer.

Taking a moment to take in those positive feelings, he then asked a question he should of asked earlier. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled, seeming very happy to answer that. She put her hand to her heart and closed her eyes. "I'm Kirsten Kazeko, and I guess you can consider me a 24-year-old human from the realm that created your existence and the world of Pokemon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was originally writing this chapter, I was planning for events to happen differently... but the more I wrote, the more it was just seeming EXTREMELY POORLY WRITTEN.


	9. Chapter 3: The Truth of Ash

"You're lying." Ash bluntly said. "Everyone knows Arceus created our world, or at least knows the theory."

"I'm not lying." Kirsten said back, knowing she would have to convince this... slightly stubborn 10-year-old who was actually older then her.

"If you're not lying, then where's your proof." Ash crossed his arms.

"Up until right before the moment your phone announced that the World Coronation Series would be put on hold, your entire life was planned out for you." The girl responded. "I know that isn't going to convince you, but I know what will."

Ash, who still didn't believe a word this girl said, just listened.

"Since you now have the freedom to think for yourself, looking back during your journey, have you ever... felt as if something was off?"

"Nothing was wrong with my journey. Ever. Let's say you actually DO know who I am and you DID come from a world that CREATED this one, how about you name-"

**_"Unova."_** Kirsten cut Ash off. "Pikachu losing to a Snivy, despite not having the ability to use electric attacks. Quick Attacks would of been more then enough."

"That was because Z-"

"You only brought a single Pokemon to a gym battle."

Ash was about to open his mouth, but was cut off again.

"Unova was the _only_ league you BACKTRACKED IN PROGRESS."

Ash had no come back for everything the girl just said. Thinking about it now, things did seem very off in Unova. _Why had he just only realized now?_

"If you are still not convinced, do you remember how you obtained all 30 of your Taorus?"

Thinking for a moment, Ash shock his head. _Why can't he remember that?_

"How about when you started your journey. Was Arceus a known Pokemon? Did anyone know what a Ho-oh was?"

Ash felt extremely lost. He never thought about any of this before.

"How about saying how a year has passed multiple times, yet your still 10 years old?"

_'I think Ash gets it.'_ Greninja said, pointing to a very confused Ash. _'I can tell he's thinking about everything you just said... and how he's not able to piece it together.'_

"So..." Ash's face now seemed almost as if he was panicking. "You're basically telling me that my entire life... my existence... is a lie?" Tears began falling from his face.

"No, I'm not saying that!" The girl responded quickly. "Your life isn't a lie, but it was planned by... what you might consider 'higher beings.'"

"It means the same thing, doesn't it?"

The girl took a deep breath. She turned her head to the left again, closed her eyes, and looked back at Ash. "Look, what I'm about to explain may be confusing, but I'll do my best to word it so you can understand. Even I don't fully get the truth."

Ash, somehow still upset but calm, was fully focused.

"Do you remember what Dia explained to you when you went to that alternate Alolan reality?"

Ash took a minute to think. "Something about his world could of been ours if we took some other action...?"

"Close enough." Kirsten took another deep breath. She began to draw in the sand. Creating many lines an circles. Not all connected to each other. Some had arrows, others did not. At the very top, there was a giant circle that said 'TRUE GODS.'

She looked back up at Ash, who was the most lost he has been yet.

"Maybe I should take my time explaining this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know this chapter is VERY confusing. That's why I stopped it where I did. The next chapter will be 3.1: The Truth of the Universe.
> 
> There, I will explain IN DETAIL what is being explained to Ash. It's a chapter for all of YOU, not Ash himself.
> 
> We all have our own theories on why Ash is still 10 or who is Ash's father, etc. I have my... own way of answering this kind of stuff for this story. The next chapter will be a CLEAR understanding of what I wanted to explain, but knew I had to write it DIRECTLY TO MY READERS. :)


	10. Chapter 3.1: The Truth of the Universe

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT MADE ME STOP UPDATING THE STORY HERE!**

Since I'll be going to the doctor in a few hours (since I've been ill for 3 weeks), but I want to update the story NOW, please go to this link to read this chapter: https://www.wattpad.com/972028837-take-an-extra-step-goh-the-extra-mile-the-prologue

I'll update this chapter to work with this website ASAP. Thank you for understanding.


	11. Chapter 4: The New Goal

Explaining how the universe works to Ash is no easy task. Kirsten wasn't expecting him to understand any of it and was hoping the two others Arceus invited would be able to explain it to him later.

Surprisingly, he understood enough to get the basic idea of the situation. He has only been cut off from the main timeline for what may of been just barely over a week, but he's already changing in ways he normally wouldn't. (Thanks to the writers not wanting him to grow up.)

"So let me just make sure," Ash began. "What we are in now is a copy of my own universe. The major difference here is that things that were never meant to happen can stay perimetry."

"That is correct." Kirsten responded.

"Also, the 'evil' Professor won't be able to appear in this world until the date I faced Bea, correct?"

"Correct."

"...And Goh still exists in the true timeline?"

"Yep. You two had fun battling a Zapdos alongside trying to save some Marchtomp from the ground not much longer after that."

Ash pouted. "That's what would of happened if things didn't change for me?"

Kirsten nods. "But that isn't important right now. What is important is preparing for the next major battle."

"Stopping the evil Professor from changing this timeline."

The girl nods again.

_'But in order to do that, don't we need Goh to summon Zamazenta?'_ Pikachu, now finally adding its two sense in, asked.

"You would, if this was the main timeline." The girl closed her eyes for a second. It seems as if she lost her smile for just a moment. Barely noticed by Ash. "But in this new timeline, I somehow was granted the role. Someone from a world that shouldn't even be interacting with you."

_'You're gonna come here?'_ Pikachu asked. _'Wouldn't doing that make the universal situation... worse...?'_

The girl now truly lost her smile. "If we don't stop this, everyone in my world will die at some point."

"...Die?"

"Yes Ash, die. I'm sure you remember Dawn telling you her mother caught a sudden unknown illness?"

The boy nods slowly.

"In my world, we dubbed this illness 'COVID-19.' Although it seems like people are surviving it, they don't realize it's still inside them. Once someone has this illness, it will kill them." The girl looked down, tears falling. "The reason why this illness even exists is due to the ripples created within this world. I won't just fighting for your world. I'll also be fighting to protect the ones I love."

Ash could feel the emotional pain in her voice. Then it hit him. "I don't want to pry, but... did you give up your ability to live with the ones you love in order to save the world?"

Kirsten looked at him, tears still falling from her eyes, but she forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, I did. In order to save the ones I love, I came here to help you save the world."

Ash's Greninja, who has been closer to the girls side this whole time, went to hug her. For some reason, the sight of seeing the ninja frog give love to another put a smile on Ash's face.

"So," Kirsten Kazeko began to speak once again, "Will you allow me to help you save the universe, alongside saving Goh and Lei?"

Ash finally got up from the sand in the dream world. Slowly but surely, he walked in the direction of the girl. Showing his signature smile, he replied. "Let's save everyone together."


	12. Chapter 4.1: Wholesome Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a TRUE EVENT! It's not a side-story, either. There are no side stories in this series :)

After the serious talk, Ash and Kirsten decided to just have a casual conversation. Right now, Kirsten was telling Ash how watching his adventures ended up saving her from a lifetime of regret.

"So in your world, my adventures were like a TV show, right?" Ash asks, wanting to make sure he understood the basics.

"Your adventures _were_ a show. I guess you could say the whole reason you exist is thanks to the TV show." Kirsten replied, lying on the sand within the dream. She looked up at the sky, which was now filled with stars. "If the show didn't exist, I don't think I could of kept going on with life as well as I have been."

There was a couple more moments of silence before the girl continued. "Do you remember when Torracat met it's caretaker within Tapu Fini's mist?"

"Of course I do!" Ash smiled. "Torracat was really happy after that."

Kirsten smiled a little once again. "During that episode, the adventure was more focused on Mallow and her past. Of course you were shown a bit, but most of the time, Mallow was on the screen."

Another small moment of silence.

"The anime aired at different times in different languages. Japan had all the episodes first, as they created the show. It aired on Febuary 10th, 2019 for the Japanese."

Ash nods, following the conversation.

"Since I was American and didn't understand Japanese, I had to wait for the fan subtitles. Surprisingly, the group who subs the episodes are really quick with their work. Doesn't even take half a day sometimes."

Ash nods, still listening.

"During the episode, Mallow ended up meeting her mom in the mist. She said a sentence I'll never forget for as long as I live: Thank you for giving birth to me."

Tears slowly fell from Kirsten's eyes.

"There's a reason why this episode is very important to me: you see, my own grandma was very ill and wasn't going to last much longer. In fact, her last breath was 6 days later..." The girl's eyes were now watering.

"I haven't had to deal with a death until that moment. I was 22 at the time, already in a very bad mindset. Life was very hard for me." Kirsten took a deep breath. "I got a call from my mother who was at the hospital. She told me my grandma wasn't going to last a couple more hours..."

Ash's Dragonite (who was also in the dream) walked over and began to hug the 24 year old.

"I've never been good with words, you see. I wanted the last words from me to her to not have any regrets. I remembered how Mallow was when she told her mom 'I hate you.' In my world, there are no second chances at seeing dead loved ones. I couldn't afford to make any mistakes."

Now a couple more of Ash's Pokemon also went to hug her.

"That's when I remembered Mallow's words. Although she was not my mom, my Grandma was my mom's mom. My last words to her: Thank you for giving birth to mom so she could give birth to me."

The girl finally started breaking down. It seemed as if she was holding in those tears for far too long...

"If I could of done something differently, it would of been to tell her face-to-face. I just couldn't bring myself to seeing her die... my last memories are of her smiling, after all..."

Ash didn't know how to respond to all that. He ended up doing what his Pokemon were doing, giving her a hug.

Kirsten was wailing, letting out the feelings she forced herself to keep in for over a year and a half.

"I need to protect the world that helped me out so much... we need to beat that madman, Ash."

"We will." Ash said with a reassuring tone. _He was going to make sure everything ended up OK in the end, no matter what._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has a picture at the end of it on Wattpad, if you're interested in seeing it. (One of me and my Grandma, the last time I saw her.)
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/972117057-take-an-extra-step-goh-the-extra-mile-the-prologue


	13. Final Chapter: The End of the Meeting within Dreams

Ash and Kirsten finally finished talking, both of them feeling ready to take on the world.

...Ash just had a few more questions.

"So right now, only me, my Pokemon, the two professors and their Pokemon, Kahuna Hala, Kahuna Nanu, and Professor Oak who remember the past events?" He tilted his head, a bit confused. Pikachu mimicked his trainer.

"That and all the Legondary Pokemon who aren't part of a human's team. Just know that Arceus is holding onto the memories of many of your friends. If you want someone to remember, all ya gotta do is think hard enough about it. Although... once someone remembers, it's impossible to reverse the effects." Kirsten was now slowly getting up from her spot on the sandy beach. "So make sure you _truly_ want someone to remember and have enough _trust_ in them before you make your final choice, alright?"

Ash nods, expressing he understands.

_'I think it's best that no one else remembers for now, Ash.'_ Pikachu suggested.

"I think your right, buddy."

The dream-like world slowly began to fade, time running out. Kirsten realized she almost forgot one more bit of information.

"I'll be in Alola within a couple of hours, landing within the Ruin of Conflict to be exact... but I won't look like this." As she said that, her body became a blinding light. It seemed as if her figure shrined and her hair grew longer. When the light busted out, what was standing in front of Ash now was a girl, about the same age as himself. She had long blue hair and light red eyes. She had the same powerful presence, expressing this was indeed Kirsten.

"My name will be Yuki Kazeko, with my middle name being Kirsten. I would prefer it if you called me Yuki from now on." The girl smiled, before the entire dream-like world collapsed.

Before Ash woke up, he heard the girl say one last thing: _When you wake up, you'll still be able to understand Pokemon. That's something you will need in order to reach our goal._

* * *

Ash opened his eyes and looked at the time. It was only 9AM. He felt as if his dream was longer then how many hours of sleep he got. Maybe it was longer and the dream was just going faster. Who knows?

The professors and all the Pokemon also woke up. Despite most of them not getting much sleep, they felt refreshed.

Ash took a quick look at his team, all of them determined to save the universe... but first: a little relaxation before their new friend arrives.

* * *

Although no one noticed, Tapu Koko was looking at the house from a distance. In his hand was another Z-Ring, but this time, it was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in the next book, coming to this website soon!


End file.
